Beneath the Willow
by NakedMoleDogg
Summary: A romantic fanfic taking place after graduation. Rated T for some adult situations. K/R


_A/N: Hooray for the first chapter of my first real fanfic! All reviews/replies are welcome, and any ideas or suggestions are appreciated. I do not own Kim Possible - slavery is wrong and illegal. Don't go easy on me, or else I can't learn or get better. I promise not to flame you for any comments pertaining to my story or my mental health._

* * *

**Beneath the Willow, Chapter 1: The Outskirts of Middleton**

Kim and Ron hopped into the front seats of their purple Sloth and drove away from the party. Kim flipped a switch and a trio of rocket engines extended from the trunk. She stepped on the accelerator and the engines ignited, propelling the two teens into the moonlit sky while the rest of the graduates on the ground waved to them. Kim and Ron turned in their seats and waved back.

"Told you graduation wasn't the end of the world," Kim said as she leaned in closer to Ron. Ron smiled, taking her head in his hands. Their lips met, and neither of them had felt as close to the other as they did then.

A few passionate minutes later, the Sloth slowly dropped from the clouds on the outskirts of Middleton. Kim steered it into a clearing by a very old willow tree and parked. Both of them hopped out of the car and laid down side by side beneath the tree, overlooking the broken city and gazing into space.

Ron was lost in thought. _What a year this has been. I never imagined I'd be graduating from high school, going to college, moving on to have my own life...and I don't have to live it alone._

_Kim...KP...the only thing in this world that matters to me now. How could I possibly have made it this far without her? She has supported me since Kindergarten, and since then we have grown closer than any two friends could. But does she feel for me like I do for her? Is she really cool with my "never be normal" lifestyle?_ Ron frowned and let his eyes shut momentarily.

Kim was also in thought, but for a more definite reason. _There's no doubt in my mind anymore. Ron is the one. To hell with the food chain and college acceptance letters. The Lorwardians surely would have my head on their wall if it weren't for him. In fact, I can't count how many times he has saved my life in the past, even just being there for moral support. I am dependent on him._

_But I feel that I haven't done enough for him. He has supported my dating other people without envy, but what have I done? I get jealous if he so much as stands behind another girl in the lunch line. I should have been more sensitive to his personal feelings, but he never shows them. I need to know what he is feeling, before we go any further..._

"Ron..."  
"Kim..." Their names were spoken simultaneously, causing both to pause and wait for the other to continue. Finally, after a minute of awkward silence, Ron broke the ice.

"You know, we have been friends for a long time. How much longer do you think we can keep this up? You know, with the college thing?"

"We've been through this before so many times. We can work something out, and even if we have to go separate ways, we have ways to keep in contact."

"I know, KP, but...it just looks like I'm taking my role as distraction a bit further than world-saving."

"Ron, if I recall correctly, you cause more damage to Drakken's lairs than I do. If anything, I am the one distracting Shego so you can stop Drakken."

"That's not the point. I'm holding you back, keeping you from being all that you could be if I were, I don't know, a bit more...normal."

Kim shifted closer, her eyes hardened at her boyfriend's statement. "Don't even threaten to turn normal on me!" She softened and added, "Listen. You are not holding me back, you are not a loser, and you certainly cannot give up on me. You have made me all that I ever wanted to be. The Ron Factor has saved us both more times than I can count, and in more ways than hero work."

Ron started to sit up, but Kim grabbed his arm by the elbow and pulled him back down. Shifting her grip, she rolled over on top of him and pinned him to the mildly-slanted hillside.

"Besides, how could I go on without seeing those fudge-brown eyes every day?"

"Anything is possible for a Possible, right? I guess now you'll have to prove that you can morally justify holding a guy down until he submits to your will."

Kim inhaled deeply and planted her face on his, their lips and tongues dancing like waves on the beach. Ron wrapped his arms around Kim's waist and pulled her down, causing her legs to extend outward, while Kim put her arms under Ron's head. Seconds turned to minutes before the kiss lightened up and they both relaxed, breathing into each other's faces. Kim scooted down and laid her head on Ron's chest comfortably.

"Okay, KP, I'm convinced."

"Good, because you know that you can't get away from me that easily."

Kim turned on her back, her head still on Ron's chest, before nearly dozing off. Ron yawned loudly.

"You know, my bed sounds more comfortable than a deep space probe..."

"Yeah, we'd better head home before it gets too late. But...five more minutes?"

"Fine with me."

Fighting to stay awake, both of them looked out at the stars. They went on as far as the eye could see before blending into the lights from the Middleton streets. Tilting her head back, Kim could see the old willow tree in the moonlight shroud them like a curtained shelter, and the fireflies danced around the ground like flickering candles.

"Ron, this place is pretty special. We should definitely come out here more often."

"Sure thing, KP, but to me, anywhere is special as long as you are there with me."

Try as she might, Kim was unable to keep herself awake. That last statement, along with Ron tenderly rubbing her shoulders, made her feel a sense of belonging, and the extreme comfort finally made her close her eyes. Ron felt her head go limp as she nodded off, and rather than saw logs right there with her, he grabbed her up in his arms and laid her in the backseat of the Sloth. Taking his key, he started the engine and drove back into Middleton.

Upon arriving back at Kim's newly repaired house, Ron ran up and knocked on the door to get the family's attention. He dashed back to the car and carefully pulled Kim from the backseat. Then, with the aid of the Possible clan in opening doors, he carried her over the threshold of her bedroom before placing her on the bed and gently draping the covers over her. He kissed her forehead gently, causing her to smile unconsciously.

Closing the doors behind him, Ron walked back to his own scooter that he left in the driveway before graduation and sputtered off toward his own home. James Possible witnessed everything from the moment he arrived at the house.

"Thank you, Ronald." he muttered to himself while staring out the window of the den. "For everything."

* * *

This concludes the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to my next chapter - that's right, this is not a one-shot. Remember to review, if possible - even a simple "for the sake of the world, stop polluting the Internet" would be fine. For tracking purposes, this chapter was published on 09/30/2008 - in light of the Jewish holiday, Rosh Hashanah (Ron Stoppable's traditional New Year), _Ketiva ve-chatima tovah _(Hebrew for "may you be written and sealed for a good year")_. _Until next time, thanks for reading! -NMD


End file.
